powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Machine Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a transcendent machine. A mechanical variation of Transcendent Physiology and the advanced power of Bionic Physiology. Also Called *Deus Est Machina Physiology *Machine Deity/God Physiology *Robot Deity/God Physiology *Transcendent Cyborg/Mecha/Robot Physiology Capabilities User with this ability is or can able to become a machine, robot, or techno-organic being of incredible power, possessing a wide array of intelligence,abilities, and powers far beyond that of the average creature or machine. Applications *Absolute Condition *Fundamental Forces Manipulation **Electromagnetism Manipulation **Gravity Manipulation **Strong Force Manipulation **Weak Force Manipulation *Meta Matter Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation **Particle Manipulation *Omniscience **Cosmic Awareness **Decodification/Codification ***Formula Manifestation **Instilled Knowledge **Mind's Eye *Omnikinetic Force Manipulation **Omni-Energy Manipulation **Reality Modding **Meta Space-Time Manipulation *Recreation *Remaking *Remolding *Technology Embodiment **High-Tech Exoskeleton **Mechanical Regeneration **Mechanical Constructs **Technological Constructs **Technological Magic **Technomagic *Transcendent Science **Grand Design Construction **Science-Magic Ascendancy **Transmutation *Universal Force Physiology **Cosmological Force Manipulation ***Cosmic Empowerment ***Cosmic Energy Manipulation ***Cosmic Manipulation **Universal Force Manipulation ***Antimatter Manipulation ***Dark Matter Manipulation ***Quantum Manipulation Associations *Bionic Physiology *High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Regulation *Sealing *Technorganic Physiology *Primordial Embodiment *Technomorphism *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Internal systems may be vulnerable. Known Users Gallery Primus.jpg|Primus (Transformers) is the creator-god of all Cybertronian life. Unicron.jpg|Unicron (Transformers) is considered to be the Cybertronian god of destruction whereas his brother, Primus, represents creation. Consortium.png|The Consortium (Generator Rex) in their new forms after being infused with the power of the Meta-Nanites. Asura The Destructor.png|After being infused with the power of the Mantra Reactor, Asura (Asura's Wrath) gained the power of Pride, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Vanity, Violence, Melancholy, and Wrath, allowing him transform into his most powerful form, Asura The Destructor. Apocmessiahwar1.png|After exposure to the Celestial Ship, Apocalypse's (Marvel) body became altered with mechanical modifications making him into an all powerful cyborg mutant. golden-amazo-wins-23223.jpg|After traveling the universe, AMAZO (DC/JLU) transcended his own nanotechnology, becoming a nigh-omnipotent machine capable of overwhelming the Justice League. Brainiac New Earth 001.jpg|Brainiac (DC) is a highly intelligent being capable of transferring his consciousness into powerful robotic/cyborg bodies that are able to do great damage to Superman. Brainiac planet .jpg|In the Batman Beyond timeline, Brainiac (DC) was able to assimilate the entire Earth. Lexiac.jpg|When Lex luthor fused with Brainiac (DC/JLU) along with the Dark Heart, they were able to become one ultimate being with enough power to destroy the entire universe and rebuild it. The Anti-Monitor.png|The Anti-Monitor (DC) is one of the most formidable and powerful beings in the known universe. Master Albert Model W.png|Master Albert (Mega Man ZX Advent) after fusing with Model W to become the "Ultimate Mega Man". Omega Zero.png|Omega (Mega Man Zero 3) also known "the Devil Reploid" and "the Ultimate Reploid" is an incredibly dangerous and powerful Reploid created by Dr. Weil. With his control over the Dark Elf, he uses it to increase his power to the point where is able to control every Reploid on the planet and even overwhelm Zero. 21-el-general-despierta_640.jpg|The General (Eon Kid) is a robot that possesses nearly unlimited supernatural powers that allow him to do virtually anything, he can even prevent all cosmic radiation entering the planets atmosphere. Devil Gundam.png|The Devil Gundam/Dark Gundam (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) is a viciously powerful Gundam. While originally built to aid mankind, the Gundam malfunctioned and became a twisted menace bent on using its abilities of self recovery, self replication, and self evolution to become a nearly unstoppable force with the power to devour an entire planet. Matrix H.png|Matrix (Valkyrie Crusade) is the transcendent machine mother of all electromechanical life. Ragnarok H.png|Ragnarok (Valkyrie Crusade) is a transcendent WMD machine able to defy and kill deities. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.jpg|Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Gurren Lagann) is the most powerful mecha in the universe, spanning 10 million light years across with the power to rip holes in dimensions. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers